


Krótkie wakacje

by KarateGirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Leonardo (TMNT), M/M, Top Donatello (TMNT), Top Michelangello (TMNT), Top Raphael (TMNT), Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarateGirl/pseuds/KarateGirl
Summary: Żółwie zostają w legowisku same na dwa tygodnie.





	Krótkie wakacje

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! To mój pierwszy Fanfick. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Liczę na konstruktywną krytykę.
> 
> TMNT nie są moją własnością ;)

Dwa tygodnie. Czternaście dni. Właśnie tyle mieli dla siebie. Ich Sensei zabrał Karai, Shini i April na trening w terenie, podczas gdy żółwie dostały zasłużone wakacje, z których zamierzali skorzystać w bardzo przyjemny sposób.

I właśnie teraz, kiedy Michelangello razem z Donatellem weszli do przestrzeni wspólnej, zauważyli, jak Leonardo, klęcząc przed kanapą, połyka niemal całą erekcję Raphaela.  
Ciche westchnienia przyjemności posiadacza sai wypełniły pomieszczenie, działając pobudzająco na nowoprzybyłe żółwie. Nie tracąc czasu oboje podeszli do kanapy.

– Zapomniałeś o naszym zaproszeniu? – spytał z udawaną złością Mikey siadając po prawej stronie Rapha.

Don w tym czasie usiadł po jego lewej, patrząc na erotyczną scenę przed nim.

– A sami byście nie trafili? Wiedzieliście, jakie mamy plany…

Leo podniósłszy głowę za potrzebą wzięcia wdechu, zauważył tworzące się wybrzuszenia w dolnych obszarach powłok młodszych braci. Małe skinienie od żółwia z czerwoną maską wystarczyło, aby najstarszy przeniósł swoją pracę na Dona i Mikey’a. Liżąc ich na zmianę po kilka sekund pozwolił Raphowi wstać z kanapy i usadowić się za Leo.  
Młodsze żółwie wypuściły swoje kutasy z jękiem przyjemności, a pokój wypełnił się piżmowym zapachem. Leonardo zmienił lizanie na ssanie nadal poświęcając obojgu braciom tyle samo uwagi słuchając odgłosów ich przyjemności.

Raphael otworzył tubkę lubrykatu i nałożył sporą porcję na rękę. Najstarszy, wiedząc, co to oznacza, uniósł biodra rozszerzając nogi i podnosząc ogon. 

Raph zaczął pieścić żółwia przed sobą pocierając jego uda i pośladki, od czasu do czasu ocierając palcami o ogon i ciasną, pomarszczoną dziurę. Leo w odpowiedzi zaczął wypuszczać jęki, co powodowało dodatkową przyjemność dla Dona i Mikey’a w postaci wibracji na ich organach.

Posiadacz sai przeniósł swoje ręce na dolny plastron starszego brata, by odkryć, że jego męskość nadal jest schowana za miękką warstwą chrząstki.

– Na co czekasz? Wypuść go. – Powiedział pocierając wybrzuszenie.

Leo wypuścił swojego kutasa z jękiem ulgi wprost do ręki Rapha, drżąc na nagły chłód pomieszczenia.

Penis Leonarda był najmniejszy i najcieńszy z nich wszystkich– miał tylko 17 cm. Dla porównania Raph miał 28 cm, Don 26 cm, a Mikey 25 cm. Nie był on też jego najsilniejszą strefą erogenną. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał stymulację prostaty.

Raphael przyciągnął najstarszego żółwia do siebie, opierając jego skorupę na swoim plastronie i zaczął pompować jego erekcję. Dwoje pozostałych zeszło z kanapy, aby dołączyć do nich na podłodze i sadząc pocałunki na twarzy i szyi Leo.

– Raph… proszę – wyjęczał pomiędzy pocałunkami Leo. 

Raph zrozumiał komunikat. Przeniósł się z kutasa Leo do jego zwieracza, nawilżając wciąż suchy pierścień mięśni. Przebił się jednym palcem do pierwszej kostki, wywołując sapnięcie żółwia w niebieskiej masce.

Don ponownie włożył swoją długość w usta przywódcy i zaczął poruszać biodrami w przód i tył. Mikey w tym czasie nałożył sobie lubrykatu na ręce i zaczął się masturbować, obserwując starszych braci.  
Leo zadrżał, gdy jego bezpośredni młodszy brat włożył cały palec w jego odbyt i poruszał nim w odpowiedni sposób. Jego jęki przytłumione kutasem Dona stały się dodatkową zachętą do dalszych zabaw.  
Raphael spojrzał sugestywnie na Dona, który wyjął swój sprzęt z ciepła ust przywódcy. Żółw w czerwonej masce wyjął palec z dupy Leo, złapał jego nogi pod kolanami i podniósł je rozszerzając i odsłaniając ten słodki pierścień.

Michelangello– jak zawsze pierwszy ze względu na najmniejszy rozmiar z reszty braci– podszedł do posiadacza katany i ustawił swojego kutasa przed samym wejściem jego ciało.

– Powiedz to. – rozkazał. – Wiesz, co chcę usłyszeć.

– Mikey…

– Powiedz

– Proszę… Potrzebuję cię…

Uwielbiali to. Uwielbiali, gdy ich zazwyczaj poważny, obowiązkowy i honorowy przywódca poddawał się im. Uwielbiali widzieć go pozbawionego kontroli, błagającego, pełnego przyjemności.  
Tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, czemu Leo tak bardzo lubił się im oddawać. Nigdy nie chciał być na górze, mimo iż nie raz to proponowali. Don wysnuł teorię, iż to z powodu ciągłego stresu i poczucia odpowiedzialności, najstarszy odczuwa przyjemność w świadomości, że teraz nic nie zależy od niego.

Mikey włożył swoją długość w gorącą dziurę Leonarda powoli, dając mu czas na dostosowanie. Poruszał się delikatnie szukając jakichkolwiek oznak bólu. Nie znalazłszy niczego niepokojącego, przyspieszył swoje ruchy starając się znaleźć tę wrażliwą wiązkę nerwów w ciele brata.

Nagły jęk od przywódcy powiedział mu, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Zaczął uderzać w to specjalne miejsce, próbując wywołać orgazm u Leo przed swoim.

To także było inne. Leo niekiedy mógł dojść dwa razy lub więcej niż reszta żółwi i bardzo szybko mógł osiągnąć kolejny orgazm.

Mikey przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej swoje ruchy, powodując jeszcze więcej odgłosów przyjemności u siebie i brata. Jego pchnięcia stały się nieregularne, a Leo coraz bardziej zaciskał mięśnie.  
Aż w końcu wytrysnął. Gorąca ciecz spadła na plastron najmłodszego, który opróżnił swój ładunek kilka sekund później.

Oba żółwie zdyszane odłączyły się od siebie niechętnie. Mikey położył się zmęczony na boku, aby mieć dobry widok na dalsze działania.

Teraz kolej Dona.

– Oprzyj się przodem o kanapę – polecił geniusz. 

Leo przeniósł się według życzenia Donatella, który natychmiast wbił się w najstarszego. Stwierdził, iż czekał zbyt długo, aby się drażnić. Podczas gdy uderzał swoim kutasem w prostatę Leonarda, jedną rękę owinął na ponownie twardym członku przywódcy, pompując go.

Nie trwało to długo. Don z nich wszystkich był najmniej wytrzymały – oczywiście oprócz Leo, u którego podwójna stymulacja także nie pozwoliła cieszyć się przyjemnością zbyt długo. Oba żółwie doszły niemal w tym samym czasie.

Don wyszedł z ciepłego wnętrza Leo i usiadł na kanapie niemal zasypiając.

Raph położył żółwia w niebieskiej masce na podłodze i ustawiwszy się twarzą do niego zarzucił jego nogi na swoje ramiona.

– Powiedz mi, czego chcesz…– powiedział posiadacz sai szczypiąc ogon żółwia pod sobą.

– Pro…oszę – starał się odpowiedzieć między jękami – Pieprz … mnie…

Nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Raph wbił się ostro w najstarszego, niemal od razu znajdując jego punkt G.

– Och… Tak… tak… tak… – było mantrą powtarzaną przez Leo, póki dał radę wypowiedzieć jakie kol wiek słowo. Im bardziej zbliżał się do kolejnego uwolnienia, tym więcej słów zmieniało się w jęki rozkoszy.

Wyczuwszy zbliżający się orgazm u przywódcy, Raphael przyspieszył nieco ruchy. Sam nie był jeszcze blisko szczytu – zawsze najbardziej wytrzymały z braci– chciał wyciągnąć z Leo ile dał radę.

Gdy właściciel katan doszedł po raz pierwszy, Raph zatrzymał ruchy na chwilę, aby przywódca miał czas odpocząć chwilę po orgazmie. Przerwa nie trwała jednak długo i wkrótce żółw w czerwonej masce zaczął ponownie się wbijać w Leo.

Kilka minut później Leonardo osiągnął szczyt ponownie. Tym razem skurcz mięśni wokół kutasa Raphaela połączony z jękami przywódcy doprowadziła także jego do orgazmu. Pocałował on ostatni raz podczas tej sesji swojego brata i rozłączył się z nim.

Podczas gdy Don i Mikey zajęli się sprzątaniem po zabawie, Raph zabrał Leo do wanny, aby pomóc wykąpać się zemdlonemu z wyczerpania i przyjemności przywódcy, a następnie zanieść go do łóżka.  
Leo od razu po kontakcie z poduszką zasnął, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zrelaksowany, bez koszmarów, ale ze świadomością, to nie koniec ich małych wakacji.

**Author's Note:**

> I co o tym myślicie?


End file.
